Vicodin, Pony, Foam, Gun and Stars
by Laris Neal
Summary: Challenge swan queen 5 words 2 - five little stories, short oneshots, for swan queen. There will be fluffy ones, family ones, drama ones.


**Challenge I proposed on tumblr: people give me 5 words and I'll write short stories, oneshots for Swan Queen. Anyway let reviews to make me happy. Here are the words for this one: Vicodin, Pony, Foam, Gun and Stars.**

**I hope you enjoy it.**

**Upoloaded: Someone fixed the grammar errors for me! Yay! Thanks to Bond . Jane for beta'ed it for me!**

* * *

**Vicodin**

One, two, three pills came out of the tub. She looked at her reflection in the mirror. It was good to be able to look at a mirror and see herself, and not a blue face. What she saw was pain in her dark eyes. She was suffering. The curse was broken, she was broken. She was used to the pain, to the suffering, but when she was younger she was a believer. Now, after so many years, she couldn't handle that alone. One, two, three pills of vicodin. She swallowed them with a cup of water. Emma was the hope, after all. The hope for everyone but Regina. She took Henry away, and she used the mayor to get people's attention. Why did everybody just keep taking what was hers? Everybody loved to rip things way her! So why the surprise when she ripped their hearts? They took her boyfriend, her lover, her son, her kindom, her power… Why she should care about anyone's happiness, but hers? Nobody cared about her. One two three pills… She wasn't counting anymore. She just wanted to make sure it would stop the hurt.

**Pony**

"Gina, I've got a gift for you!" Emma said loudly from the door.

"Don't scream! I already told you to not talk so loud…" Regina stop talking when she got to the hallway. "Why are you standing outside?" she raised an eyebrow.

"I said it's a gift." Emma smiled, looking proud of herself.

"Alright, but still you don't need to be so loud." She wasn't in a good mood that morning.

"Stop grumbling, Regina! Will you accept my gift or not?" she was impatient.

"Okay if you insist… What did you get me?" she couldn't hide the curiosity on her voice.

"Come here, outside." She smiled, speaking the last word loudly.

Regina rolled her eyes, and in a few steps, she passed Emma and got outside the door. She couldn't help the surprised look on her face. It was a pony! It was dark and beautiful.

"I know how you loved to ride horses, and I know you aren't able to do it here. But I thought you would like the pony, and it would be good for Henry. It would be a connection to the young queen and your son." The blonde talked fast still anxious.

Regina was speechless. It was the nicest gift she ever received! She had tears in her eyes, and without a word, she hugged Emma very tight.

**Foam **

"Mom, are you sure it's necessary?" Henry was unsure holding the sponge.

"Yes, it is! You're a grown up, and you need to learn how to do it." Emma was very sure about it. She took the bucket full of water and soap.

"But mom we can drive into the gas station and they'll wash it."

"But you'll not have the same fun doing it with me!" she smiled at her son.

Henry rolled his eyes. He took the sponge full of soap and started to wash the yellow car of Emma. It created a lot of foam. After a few minutes, Henry started to enjoy the task. It was fun after all. Emma had another sponge, and she was washing the window. She started to sing, and Henry sang along with her. In a couple of minutes, they were both pretending they were performing in the stage.

"Henry! Come here, now!" Regina appeared from nowhere, and she was very mad.

"Mom!" Henry turned to her surprised. "I'm just helping Emma to…" he didn't need to finish it. Regina approached them, and when she saw what they were doing, she got even madder if it were even possible.

"Emma! We need to get ready to the party, and you're here doing this silly thing? We could have driven into the station and…" she got surprised when Emma kissed her to shut her up.

"I know." Emma said when they parted. "I just wanted to do something so silly and fun with my family." She smiled.

Regina had no reply. So she just got another sponge.

**Stars**

In the last days Regina wasn't talking that much. She spent the days working, and at night she had dinner, watched a movie, and then went to bed. Emma worried about her. She thought the brunette could be depressed or something. One night, she called Regina when the queen was already at bed.

"Gina, come here with me for a minute." She said softly.

"No. I want to sleep now." Regina said serious.

"It'll be good for you. Come on dear. I promise it'll not take longer."

Regina finally got up, and Emma leaded her to the window. The night was cool and the sky was crowded with starts. Regina held herself still in a bad mood. Emma held her by the waist, getting close. She put her head in the brunette's shoulder.

"Look. See how many stars are in the sky tonight." Emma said.

"Did you call me here at the middle of the night to see the stars?" Regina asked in disbelief.

"Gina, don't. Just appreciate the view and listen to me." Emma said softly, but she was firm. The queen remained silent. So Emma kept talking.

"I know you're feeling down these days, and I don't know why. If you don't want to talk, I'll respect that. But I need you to know I'm here for you. I love you, Gina. You're the best thing that happened to me. Look at the stars. Don't you see? They are shinning. And you're my star. You have a bright soul, I know that. You may think you're the dark one, because of everything you did, but you're not. You're only human."

They stood there for half an hour, and then they went both to bed. It was the first night in weeks that Regina slept well, and she didn't have nightmares haunting her. She had Emma.

**Gun**

What would you do if you had a gun pointed to you? Would you try to run? Fight for its possession? Would you get on your knees and beg? Would you pray? Regina didn't have time to think about it. When she heard the sound of the bullet, she threw herself in front of Henry. Mr. Gold had a smile on his face, because he finally solved the problem, one way or another. Someone took his son, so he would take her son. In this way she would be able to feel his pain. But she took the shot. Either solution would make him happy. He walked away. Henry was desperate, shaking her shoulder, screaming her name. She couldn't die! Not her! She was the Evil Queen! Queens don't die! Come on, mom! Wake up! Something almost hit Henry in the back. It was Emma. She came running to them. She was worried. She got on her knees shaking Regina. What happened? She couldn't let her die. Not now. Not after all. She looked at Henry, and suddenly everything seemed so simple. She didn't even think. She captured Regina's lips and kissed her with all her love. Henry was right, queens don't die, but in Storybrooke Regina wasn't a queen anymore.


End file.
